


Unplanned [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris doesn't plan it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8577) by jeyhawk. 



**Length:** 3:25

 **Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (3.0 MB) | Zipped m4b file (1.6 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?by6dycjxsy5ojtk) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?8796liiszw8ocbn)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/unplanned-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/unplanned-m4b.zip)  


**Streaming:** [At my DW](http://revolutionaryjo.dreamwidth.org/572129.html)  


**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the AI Podfic Anthology for paraka's podfic anniversary! You can find the complete anthology [here](http://ai-podfic.livejournal.com/33124.html).
> 
> The real world has been demanding my attention pretty much nonstop since January, so I haven't really had time to podfic anything. But a little bird (*COUGH*fire_juggler*COUGH*) told me that paraka's podiversary was coming up and some people were getting together to surprise her. And well, that's something I just had to make some time for. :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
